A Surprise Present
by Autumnrainingleaves
Summary: On Christmas  * I know late! *  Yugi only gets three presents from his friends. Maybe one will cheer him up at losing his yami. *First LEMON ever!*


**Autumn: I know I should be working on The Myth of The Game Spirit... But Icepool lost her flashdrive again. (sighs)**

**Rika: Sooo, we stole her new story idea and YAOI'D IT UP!**

**Autumn: Hehe. I'm feeling evil today.**

**Rika: Oh Sh*t! So guys, she is gonna go through with it. A real growing breathing and very alive, mmm, good smelling LEMON! Don't read between the obvious bold lettering stating the fact the fruit is beginning if you aren't old enough or don't like Yaoi. *cough* Icepool *cough* Namara**

**Autumn: Who gets to do the disclaimer?**

**Xiaka: I will, Autumn does not own Yugioh. If she did, Yami and Yugi would have been together and YAMI WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT! *cries***

**Rika: (pats Xiaka's shoulder) It's okay, in our screwed up place, anything can happen.**

Christmas time. Filled with cookies, lights, cold weather, and that moment of the waiting easily compared to the ones witnessed in horror films as the audience waits to see if the next person hiding in the closet is truly safe. On Christmas day comes the sweet relief of the waiting being over and the protagonist being saved so to speak. Not to Yugi Motou.

Several months ago, his yami had departed to the afterlife. Never being able to share his feelings, the hikari had become distant and very depressed with life. Love induced heartbreak plagued his nineteen year old body.

Even though he smiled as his friends eagerly passed around gifts in his home, inside were thoughts of his pharaoh. His. No one had the right to Atem but Yugi.

"Aww, Yug, whya so good to me?" Joey ran over and glomped his friend. Within his grasp was a new duel disk. His other had an unfortunate downfall when Joey had chucked it at Seto Kaiba aiming for his 'smug grinnin face.' The owner of Kaiba Corp had refused to let any shop sell a Joseph Wheeler a new duel disk and any complications were to be issued straight to Seto himself.

Yugi let out a tiny, true smile. Pulling some strings, he had been able to buy Joey a new duel disk without too much of a problem. He owed Rebeca a favor, but what could an eleven year old college graduate want with him? He dares not to ask.

"Well, you are a pretty good friend yourself." Though all of his friends were laden with presents, Yugi had only three.

With a smile, Tèa said, "Open mine first Yugi." The tri-colored haired teenager did as he was told. He gently opened the green and red patterned clad package. He let out a tiny gasp. Inside, nestled within the tissue paper, were two puzzle piece necklaces. Both were the perfect match, one declaring Always and the other saying Your Aibou. **(If the person with that pen name reads this, I will laugh my head off, but it sounded pretty so I had to steal it) **

Tears built behind his eyes. Why would she give him something that reminded him of the love he lost?

Before the salty water could fall down his face, Joey sprang up and said, "Da next present is from all o us!" Sitting beside the tree was a ginormous present. It was half the size of Tristan and it had taken the combined efforts of Joey and Ryou to haul it up from Tèa's house.

Yugi shook his head, giving his already wild hair a bedhead look, "What on earth could be in there?" Joey's infamous joker face came out. "Well open it an see." Yugi took off the wrapped lid, for some reason, it was not attached to the bottom part of the box. A short (not to Yugi) pale man with a red button down shirt and star shaped hair stood up and said, "Merry Christmas Aibou."

Yugi's mouth fell open. There, right in front of him, was Yami. For a moment was complete and utter silence. Then a "YAMI!" and the hikari run and hugged his yami, knocking both of the duelists onto the wrapping paper littered floor. The pharaoh let out a huff of air knocked out of him before hugging the teenager back.

Now tears were freely falling from his amethyst eyes. "Who, what, how, when?"

Yami laughed, Yugi drinking it all in. "The gods decided a miserable hikari deserves his partner, especially in the holidays."  
>This had had to be a dream! <em>What if he doesn't get to stay? <em>The younger gulped. Slowly he stammered out," B-but, yo-you will get to stay-y. R-right? " Yami smiled and assured while putting his hand on the blushing boy' s cheek, "As long as I am needed here, I will stay with you."

Yugi flushed harder from the position he was in. Yami stood up and helped his ex-host from the floor. Then the younger teenager looked to all his friends with his eyes shinning brightly, "Thank you guys so much." Joey replied,

"Aww, 't was nutin special. Our pal Ryou here did all da work. He did some magic summinin an praying stuff and Yami here fell right outa da sky!" In a more quiet and less enthused voice he continued, " an Bakura an dat Marik too." The blonde turned to his albino friend. "How did ya deal wid 'im anyhow?"

Bakura coughed. In his soft British accent he said, "Well, I offered to let him stay with me since he is pretty much powerless." He glanced at his ever present watch. "Wow, it's late, so I guess all of us had better be heading home." He ushered everyone out the door presents and all. Before leaving, he said with a wink, "Yugi, you had better use my present tonight." Taking a darker tone, he added, "And make him pay." Then he closed the door and left.

**Puzzleshipping starts here. No lemon yet.**

Silence. The only sound in the entire house was Yugi and Yami's breathing. Both were still slightly shocked at the Pharaoh's return. Yugi turned to Yami, his throat thick with the fear of Yami's possible rejection. "This is sudden." Yami only nodded. He too wanted so badly to tell his hikari exactly how he felt. With words, kisses, and so much more. He immediately shook those evil thoughts away. Yugi might not even feel the same way and even if he did, the things he wanted to do would make him feel so evil to taint his hikari that way.

Yugi stood up, "Wonder what Bakura's present is." He bent down and picked his gift from the table. The tag said 'To Yugi, NO PEEKING YAMI!' _How in the world did I miss that?_ Yami read the tag and chuckled. " Well if he wishes for me not to see than I will not look." The once pharaoh instead gazed at his Aibou's face.

**No lemon yet, but further on is some intense bondage playthings. Rika is taking over. (bondage=kinky sex with toys)**

Yugi unwrapped his last present slowly. It was a semi heavy black box about as big as two stacks of books only a few volumes high. Making sure Yami did not see, he lifted the lid. Immediately a blush soared from his forehead down to his toes. Inside the innocent looking present were a pair of soft but durable handcuffs, a black whip, several different sizes of vibrators and dildos, a cock ring, a blind fold and a slinky shiny black leather outfit just Yugi's size. On top of all of this was a note. It read,

_Yugi, this may be shocking, but do use this. I know that you and the pharaoh are crushing on each other, so I thought I would help out. Bakura swore on his sex life that Yami will do anything you bold. Do not under any circumstances go chicken. Make him remember messing with a hikari is the worst mistake a yami can make. With hope, Ryou._

**Bad ass Yugi time! Not lemon time yet. Autumn is covering fluff. (I keep giving these hints for Icepool and her friends, Bwahahaha! They are so innocent )**

Yugi could not believe what he was seeing. His sweet friend had just basically told him to fuck his yami senseless. And all though Yugi gave off an innocent aura, he was into bondage. He hated to feel it, but the sex toys' effect was coming to life in his pants.

He swallowed. Be bold? How the flipping Ra was he supposed to come to Yami with all of this? Only one way to find out. Yugi closed the lid and scooted closer to his partner. Looking up through his eyelashes he asked, "Yami, do you care about me?"

The one spoken to gave a surprised look, "I care more about you than heaven itself Aibou." The younger decided it was time to spill his heart out, but in a dignified manner. Even closer he moved until he was pressing his secret love between him and the arm of the blue couch they were sitting on. The Egyptian's sudden body warmth made Yugi forget about Ryou's mission. Finally, Yami had a body of his own.

Hesitantly, the hikari put his only slightly trembling hand on his yami' arm. He closed his eyes. Yugi had not ever been able to feel his pharaoh alive before. In his soul room, Yami had no beating heart, only a slight energy running through him and pulsating in the puzzle.

Very shyly, Yugi spoke, "I mean not as friends but... Closer." Yami cocked his head to the side. Maybe the 5,000 year old pharaoh was more naive than Yugi had ever thought.

"Yugi, you are my aibou. We are soul mates, two halves of one soul. Of course we are closer than friends. Even closer than twin brothers could be." Yami hoped he would not accidentally expose his unfamily like love for Yugi. He believed the younger thought of him as a brother. Oh how wrong he was.

The once host shook his head. "Not like that." He decided the only way to get into Yami's dense head was to 'be bold' and show him. He got on his knees and put his lips on his older twin's. "Like this." Yami sat in shock for a few moments. His secret koi felt the same! He put his hands on his Yugi's thin but soft hips. Sweetly they shared their first kiss. Yugi backed away after a few moments for unwanted air.

Now he felt it. In the air, surrounding both of them were their auras. Yugi had always been sensitive to a person's true intentions because he could feel their auras. Tears threatened behind his eyes. Yes Yami had a truly dominating nature that he was most certainly happy with. But inside, behind the confidence and bravado was an insecure teenager, scared and helpless within the puzzle. Something clicked in Yugi. The Yami's, though thought to be dominant, were actually craving to let someone take control, to not be expected to do everything right.

Bright, not so innocent amethyst eyes connected with smoldering crimson. Yugi decided right then and there, that even though he had no idea what he was doing, he was going to follow Ryou' s instructions. The idea sent tingles along his core. As he stared deeper into the crimson depths, he felt their mind link come to life. Yugi gasped and nearly screamed, years of pent up emotions came tumbling into his heart. Hours and days agonizing over not being able to love Yugi as much as he desired to, heartbreak over the few times they were separated, the hopelessness of being in other world without his Yugi. Into the darker's heart came pouring confusion and mixed feeling, insecurity, hidden love, a stab wound like loss when Yami disappeared.

So much negative emotions for years and no reason behind it. Yami decided to not waste another second and claimed his hikari's lips again. And again. Slyly he slid his wet tongue across Yugi's feather soft lips. Yugi got the message and opened his mouth just enough for Yami to slid in. Slowly he explored his lover's warm cavern. The smaller twin accepted this foreign intrusion for a while before he found himself laying down under Yami with his hands locked behind his partner's neck. The once Pharaoh's thumbs were circling his hipbones, just barely going beneath his jeans. This touch was making Yugi's thoughts incoherent. It felt just _so good_.

Mmm, my hikari tastes like vanilla and honey.

Yami had never been one for sweets, but Yugi's pure sugar mouth tasted better than anything he had before had the privilege of tasting. Yugi's thoughts were along the lines of cinnamon and Egypt's night air. Trying to think, he thought of a haphazard plan. Manipulation, seduction, slight betrayal, trust, and surprise were key elements.

"Ya-yami," he gasped for needed air, "Please, let's go to my bed." He prayed his darkness would get the double meaning. _Please, I want you so bad,_ he sent.

Yami was torn. His manhood was begging him to drop his morals and fuck the boy on the couch, his right mind was ordering him to stop corrupting his once host and get a grip on himself. Now Yugi was asking for him to make love. _I do not, I cannot._ Yugi smiled and embraced Yami's face. "I love you Yami, Pharaoh, Atem. Let me prove it to you. Make love with me. Please, I've wanted this for so long." Manipulation.

After his heart baring words, he kissed along his dark's jaw as he waited for an answer. Very, very lightly, as if on accident, his thumb grazed upon Yami' s now very sensitive nipple and put his hand on his lower back. The slight intake of breath showed he hadn't missed. Seduction.

Are you sure? There may not be any turning back,

not trusting his physical voice. An angel's radiant smile, "Yes, always yes." **(Okay, I promise to not go full blown until the warning. But I think anyone would find this next part funny)**

As a gentleman, Yami helped Yugi off of the couch. Odd to him, his light reached to the table and picked up Ryou's present and Tèa's present. Seeing his questioning glance, Yugi answered, "They're for you too. I want you to see them before we get too distracted." Yami took the bigger present from Yugi and arm in arm they walked up the stairs.

Once in the guest bedroom, where Yami would definitely be staying when his Grandpa came home, Yugi tossed the smaller present in the white box in the middle of the red comforter. He then crawled to it and sat Indian style as he waited for his about to be victim. The hikari loved how he knew his yami had been checking out his butt. Yugi did a 'come hither' sign with his finger.

Yami set the slightly heavy black box down beside the bed and gracefully slid next to his light. Inwardly, the light was cheering for his darkness doing exactly what he wanted. The present was within reach if he moved just right.

"This is from Tèa," the teenager said as he opened the white box for the second time. Yami's mouth gaped for a moment when he saw it. The gift was absolutely perfect for the two of them. "We must thank her later. It truly is a great gift."  
>Yugi smiled. "I think I'll wear Your Aibou."<p>

"That you will always be." Yugi smiled another radiant smile and put the necklaces on the dark mahogany nightstand.

"Let's open Ryou's later." A thick blush. "We were doing something more interesting before." Yami half smirked and let his curiosity slide. A fatal mistake.

The once pharaoh wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed him senseless just sitting. Yugi decided through his fuzzy mind to start his plan. He put a knee on either side of Yami's legs and guided Yami to the mattress. Now he had the upper hand. Yami was somewhat confused at their position but let it slide. Trust.

Slyly, Yugi reached off the bed and skillfully without his partner's knowing, brought up the handcuffs. Quick as Arion, **(Mwahahahahaaa! Inside joke. -Rika) **Yugi trapped his yami's hands to the headboard. Yami looked suddenly very worried and betrayed. "Aibou, why?" Slight betrayal.

Thinking of Ryou's note, explained, "Your punishment for messing with a hikari." The Egyptian shuddered at those words.

"What are you going to do?"  
>Yugi thought for a moment. "I have no idea, but this is your payback for leaving me. So, I'm guessing intense bondage and hearing you scream my name." Yami gaped. Who had turned his innocent Yugi into this... this, crazed, scary Yugi? Surprise.<p>

**Lemon party time! Just kidding... I think.**

The unbound twin slid off the bed and opened the box. _Hmm, how should I begin._Smiling evilly, he pulled out the smallest vibrator and put it in his jeans pocket. He decided to save the outfit for later. **(1) **

He looked at his shell shocked love. "I think you have too much on. How about I fix that?" Slowly, as if he was coming to a cornered animal, he reached forward and unbuttoned Yami's shirt.

Yami decided now was the time to royally freak out. His sweet innocent Yugi had handcuffed him to the bed. And now he was unbuttoning his shirt. A memory tried to play, but he shoved it down with malice. "No,no. You do not need to do this. Hikari, I am sorry for what I did. Please, I will do anything you want."

Yami breathed out when Yugi paused. Then his heart sank when, "But this is what I want." Now his shirt was all the way off. Yugi slid it past his shoulders so he could gaze at Yami's perfection. A beautiful creamy and toned chest with little hair and a slightly abed stomach made his lust level rise slightly. His yami looked like a sex god.

Yugi climbed back on top of him and kissed his mouth. It made him feel less like he was about to rape Yami when he confusedly kissed him back. When the hikari pushed Yami into a tongue war, the pharaoh seemed to accept his fate. After Yugi stopped to catch his breath, he said in defeat, "I know I am not going to be able to stop you, but please go easy on me, hikari."

With this confirmation, Yugi let his hand wander to the slight bulge in Yami's jeans. "Okay," he started rubbing, causing the once pharaoh to moan and lift his hips up. "then this should be good." He nibbled his Pharaoh's ear and trailed along his jaw. Every time Yami's breathing deepened, Yugi made a mental note of his sweet spots.

Going on with his exploration, the hikari licked one of Yami's rosy nipples. Yami couldn't stop the moan that escaped his kiss swollen lips. The warm, wet tongue lapping at his nipple felt almost as good as the hand against his very erect package. With these ministrations going on, he felt inside of his belly start to heat up. His jeans were starting to feel tight.

Yugi then dipped his tongue in his darkness' navel. He almost smirked at his koi's deep moan. Breathing hard, Yami said, "Do not let this get to your head, Hikari." A full blown smirk, something Yugi's face had not ever been seen doing before. "Right now, I'm the big shit." Yami's mouth fell onto his chest. His aibou just...

While his yami was deliberating whether he was insane or not, Yugi unzipped Yami's pants and snail like pulled them down before tossing them in the direction of the hamper.

Yami shut his eyes. The lover's blush he had intensified with his embarrassment. _You're perfect. _Yugi knew Yami hated the word beautiful. But beautiful couldn't describe him, no, his yami was perfect. He leaned over his face and kissed him softly on the lips. "I think you are the most magnificent, sexy, divine, exquisite person I have ever seen."

He opened his eyes and looked into the truthful amethyst. His throat closed up with all of his pent up emotions. The pharaoh sent every ounce of love and acceptance to his koi. Yugi wrapped his hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. For the moment, no games, no boundaries, only love.

When the moment ended, it ended as if it had never existed in the first place. Yugi tapped Yami's lips with his fingers. "Suck," he commanded. Looking him in the eye, Yami opened his mouth and started swirling his tongue around the digits while sucking gently. Yugi felt his face heat up. It was so... sexy. He felt his pants get tighter. "You affect me in ways no one else can." Yugi took his fingers out of his yami's hot mouth and kissed his way down to his stomach. "Do you trust me?"

Too chocked up to speak, he only nodded. Then Yugi slid a wet finger into Yami's entrance. The once pharaoh moved his hips around at the very uncomfortable feeling. **(Worst. Feeling. Ever. Guys, shame you for doing that to girls)**

Yugi then added another finger. Yami bit his lip to not show he was in pain. Even though his hikari's fingers were slim, the stretching stung like hornets. _Fuck. That. Hurts. _Yugi winced in Yami's pain. He started moving his fingers in different directions. Suddenly Yami's head fell against the pillow and moaned. Yugi smirked. _Found it! _Then as the devil he was being, pulled the vibrator out of his pocket and pushed it right under his finger.

Yami's now dark red eyes shot open and nearly screamed, "Y-yugi, what did you p-put inside me-e." The moving thing inside of him felt good beyond anything he had ever felt before. Yugi moved off of him and stood beside the bed. Yami barely heard, "Vibrator." _How could he be so evil? _His hikari had just left him on the bed with something inside of him that felt Ra damn amazing and was just watching him. _Do not do something you will regret._

The light stood there and waited for his darkness to crack. If there was one thing he knew, it was that vibrating toys+time= right at the peak with no release. And Yugi knew if there wasn't a thing Yami would do, it was to beg him to do something so minuscule. _Game on Yami._

Less than a minute later, Yami's resolve was dropping dramatically. Yugi watched in dirty fascination as Yami tried not to say anything and not move. In actuality, he had his legs spread, a full blush on his face, and was hovering over the bed (still handcuffed) and rocking back and forth. Yugi stared unabashedly at the site. So erotic. Then he got what he was waiting for. _Aibou, I will do anything for this torture to stop. Please, I feel like I am about to blow up. _

Grinning, he said, "I win." Then he smoothly got on the bed and kissed his jaw. He smiled again when he kissed his lips and was immediately dominated. Yami was warm tried sucking on his other self's tongue to make up for being so 'mean'. "Mmmg, please hikari, it hurts." Every single iota of Yugi's body immediately became heavy.

"Alright then my love." Once again looking him in the eyes, Yugi went lower down Yami's body. When he got to his nicely sized manhood, he blanked. _What in the world am I supposed to do? _Throwing away all bashfulness he felt, (his first time even seeing a nude body besides his own), he kissed the erection. Then started licking it as he would do a lollipop. From fanfictions he had read, **(Hell yeah we went there)** he licked the slit leaking salty pre cum and slowly put it in his mouth. And swallowed without gagging.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed when he came in his koi's mouth. Said hikari swallowed every drop and took the toy out of him. Then he kissed Yami hard on the mouth, forcing him to taste himself.

Yami felt on his damp stomach that Yugi still had an erection. A devious idea formed in his head. He wondered if his hikari would do it. "Yugi?"

He quit kissing his jaw. "Yes Yami?"

"I bet that you cannot be a dominant uke." Hook.

His amethyst eyes squinted, "Then what do you call what I just did to you?"

Trying to remember what Bakura called it, he said, "Most amazing head ever." Yugi stared. Then glared. Line.

"You are on Mister I am handcuffed to a bed and could easily be left with a hard on." Sinker.

Yugi in the very back drawer in the forgotten room in his head knew he had just gotten trolled by a 5,000 year old spirit, but his hormones were begging him to get rid of his hard on.

He pulled off his shirt and said, "I'm gonna let you out of the handcuffs. No funny business." Yami sent a mental image of a salute. Yugi rolled his eyes and uncuffed him. Immediately he found himself under Yami having his nipples licked. Electricity started flowing freely taking the place of blood. "Mmm." Yami continued kissing down his flat stomach. When he reached the jeans, they disappeared without a trace. Yugi blinked, "What happened to my brand new jeans from my Grandpa?"

"I sent them to the shadow realm."  
>"What?" Something inside him broke. Those amazing innocent jeans were now in the shadow realm. <em>Make him remember messing with a hikari is the worst mistake a yami can make. <em>"You are so gonna pay for that." Yami knew exactly what he had done.

"What are you going to do? Make me your harem servant?" The twitch in Yugi's eye made him think twice.

"No, you are going to be my Bitch." Without any warning, Yami found himself handcuffed, again, on his back. Fear made him sweat drop. Yugi pressed against his ear, "You are going to stretch me, then I am going to handcuff you again. Any monkey business equals you being the uke. Got it?"  
>"Yes Hikari." He was screwed. Bad. Or worse, he could actually be screwed. Once freed, he took some lotion from a steaming Yugi, and slid his lubed finger in. No reaction. Thinking this was a good sign, he slid another finger in. His aibou was so tight! Warm sparks started coming back into his belly.<p>

Being sceptical that any human could take this torture without flinching, he carefully started scissoring. Yugi ground his teeth. "Mother cookies, that hurts." Actually clueless, Yami asked,

"How do cookies have mothers?" Yugi just shook his head. Then felt the best thing ever happen to his body. "Ohhh, Yami. There again." Yami felt like a god watching his hikari writhe under his touch.

Yugi then climbed on top of Yami again. Slow as syrup he slid down over Yami's renewed erection. _Much. Bigger. Than. Fingers. _the pharaoh felt a tear come to his eye at the sun warmth of his love. Yugi felt every stinging pain was worth seeing his yami's absolutely blissful face. Deciding to brave it, he pulled Yami on his knees and wrapped his arms around him. Then he moved till he could only feel the head and slid down slowly.

Not feeling too bad the hikari kept going. Pulling closer so their chests could rub, he started going faster. He felt all of his normally pale skin turn red when he looked down at what he was doing. Only Yami trying to escape the torture of the vibrator was better than the sight of both of them together.

The tricolored haired teenager then sucked in a breath. Lightning danced throughout his core. Yami noticed and pulled them closer for a kiss. Yugi not stopping, met his tongue in the air before he was given a soul searing kiss. Yugi felt like he was on the edge of a cliff. Yami wrapped his fingers around Yugi's manhood and started pumping his with his thrusts. He only lasted a few seconds of this torture. "YAMI!" he screamed as he came.

The sudden warmth on his stomach and Yugi's muscles clenching together made him cum as well. "YUGI!"

Both lied on the bed, breathing hard and were tired. Yugi decided from pure laziness to wait until the next day to get his revenge for his pants. He reached up and kissed his yami. "Goodnight Yami."  
>"Sweet dreams Hikari."<p>

**Time skip to early morning.**

The sun rose over the city of Domino. The rays of Ra started warming the ice coated city, an hour ago, Yugi received a call from his grandpa explaining the roads were too icy to brave until a few days later. Yugi had responded he would be fine with this.

Yami awoke with the sun shining directly in his eyes. He frowned when he discover his could not move any limb of his body. He tried shutting his eyes, but the light shone through them as if they were transparent as glass. To pass time he glared at the white curtains for being in the wrong spot. _I curse you curtains to the jaws of Amut you bastards. _He heard a creek from the door. Yugi was standing against the door in a second skin tight, shiny black leather suit.

The pants were dangerously low, the top reveled most of his stomach. Somehow though, no female had any dream of pulling off this outfit. "You look...Good Aibou."  
>He strutted over. "This is how you pay for putting my innocent pants in the shadow realm and leaving me for months. I am going to rub your prostate with different sized dildos and vibrators until you cum and see how many times I can do it until you pass out. Understand?"<br>Solemnly Yami nodded his head. Never fuck with a hikari.

**(1.) I would love for someone to draw this for me. Pm's?**

**Autumn: First lemon ever!**

**Rika: I enjoyed.**

**Autumn: Please review so I know how I did!**

**Rika: And if anyone wants to write a second chapter, pm Autumn and she'll give you the challenge.**

**Autumn: *realization occurs* Oh my Ra, I wrote this.**


End file.
